


Have you tried taking it out and putting it back in?

by DandyAceInSpace



Category: Judge Dredd - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First chapter is SFW, NSFW, but it's all smut from there, but this is definitely going to turn into straight up porn, for the hux sluts, mention of sexual assault, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyAceInSpace/pseuds/DandyAceInSpace
Summary: i honestly have no excuse, i'm just a thirsty whore
Relationships: Clan Techie (Dredd)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Heating Up Like My Laptop After Playing Too Much Skyrim

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

Techie splutters as his hands fumbled with his latest wire creation. You giggle, leaning back against the metal chair, crossing your arms back over your chest.

"Why do you need to know?" He ducks his head further down, feigning extreme focus to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"You said I could ask you anything!" You tease with a sing-song tone to your words.

Both of you had sat here for the last two hours, asking each other questions. Ma-Ma had hired you about three months ago to protect Techie, and he hadn't been one for conversation at first. He slowly began to open up after the first month, and gradually began to confide in you and see you as a friend.

You could see it in the way he relaxed when it was just the two of you, he would smile more, even gracing you with a laugh every once in a while. He'd show you his wire art, stopped flinching when you’d touch him, and just like now, indulge you in your little games.

Leaning forward, you gently tap his forehead, “Helloooo, are you going to answer the question?”

“No, I haven’t.” He answers curtly. “Have you?” 

You know he’s just trying to deflect onto you, but with someone who’s been forced into solitude as Techie has, he’s just not used to people being interested in his story.

Slouching in the chair, you gaze up at the ceiling as you rifle through your own story. “A few people, no one special. No one…” _Like you_ , your heart wants to say, but you push that thought down. “No one worth staying around for.”

It was true. In the small amount of time you knew him, you found yourself crushing on the man. Everything about the two of you was completely opposite, in no way adding up to the two of you liking each other. He was meek, quiet, and scarred from years of abuse, yet insanely smart with his work. You were confident and strong, yet you were far from book smart, all knowledge revolved around crime and violence. 

Maybe it was the way he looked at you; with admiration, with longing, with hope. Perhaps it was from the many times you cradled him after Ma-Ma pulled one of her stunts, drying his tears and calming him down. Whatever the case, you knew you had it bad.

Techie ‘hmphs’ in amusement. “Maybe you’re just impossible to please?”

You belt out in laughter, holding your sides as you sink even further into the chair. Techie smiles at you, mesmerized at how you find joy in his company so easily. 

“No, no, it’s not that, I promise,” you pant between breaths, sitting up in your seat as you wipe a tear from your eye. “I know what I want and no one fits the bill.”

He’s back to being shy again, hunching in on himself, mouth opening and closing a few times before he’s able to figure out what he wants to say. “What is… what is it that you want?”

You take a few seconds to think it over, “Well,” you still pause, biting your lip. _How do you be discreet about this?_ “Physical strength isn’t important to me. And I suppose everyone wants someone who is kind and caring.” You look up from his hands, now realizing you had been staring at them, to find that Techie is watching you with rapt attention.

“I like people who are smart,” you continue, “Smarter than me because there is so much they could teach me about. But I suppose what’s most important is that they make me feel needed. They want me, want my help or my support. They let me take care of them and… yeah.” You cut yourself off there, wanting to keep from spilling too much too quickly. Your gaze is settled on the ground now, thinking about how much you just might be a hopeless romantic.

Techie sets his wires off to the side, deciding to scoot his chair closer to yours, which you see at the top of your vision. “I need you,” he whispers, bravely yet carefully placing one of his hands on top of yours.

Your snort is dry and sarcastic when you lift your head, “I’m needed because Ma-Ma pays me to be needed.”

“No!” he says more forcefully, “ _I_ need you. You’re my friend and I care about you, and you actually care about me. You’re the best person I’ve ever met, and I wouldn’t know what to do if you left.” His lips fall into a thin line, waiting for your rejection, though he still doesn’t let go of your hand.

A few small tears well in your eyes, but you attempt to blink them back as you squeeze his hand tightly in yours. “Thank you, Techie, that means a lot to me.”

He bites his lower lip, hesitantly reaching out towards your face with his free hand, the sleeve of his shirt pulled over his fingers. His touch is barely there as he wipes away the few tears that did escape, fabric soft against your skin. He lets his sleeve loose, fingers shakily running over the skin of your cheek before cupping your face with his palm. 

You turn your head to nuzzle into his hand, placing a gracious kiss upon his palm as you cradle it against your face. He watches curiously as you do so, but a tender smile still graces his lips.

 _This is it_ , you decide. _No going back_.

As you scoot to the edge of your chair, you let your hand trail down Techie’s arm, eventually stopping to rest it against his bicep. His gaze follows, tracing the path your hand makes before settling on your eyes again. He’s confused, _but oh so cute._

You lean in close and, perhaps subconsciously, he leans in towards you as well. 

The first kiss was delicate, undemanding as you tested the waters.

Techie initiated the second kiss, bold yet frantic as if you’d push him away before he was done.

The third kiss was needy and desperate from both of you. Your hand moves from his bicep to tangle in his hair, while his falls from your face to grasp at your hip. You are almost in his lap, smacking as many kisses to his plush lips as he’ll let you.

Ultimately, you do have to part from him, but you kiss his cheek before settling back into your own chair. Your hand leaves his hair, his returns to his lap from your hip. In fact, both of his hands are now placed in his lap, both covering his groin as his shifts uncomfortably. His entire face is flushed a deep pink, and save for the first month when you first met, he shies away from your touch when you reach out for him.

“A-ah! Don’t-- You don’t,” Techie huffs, ducking his head down in embarrassment, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why… you must think I’m an idiot.”

You tut, your own cheeks dusted a light pink as you run your hands up his thighs, “No, no, this is good!” A whimper escapes past his lip, a whimper that makes you clench.

“It’s good?”

“Mmhmm,” you hum, palming at the flesh of his thighs, “Don’t worry, Techie, we’re gonna have a lot of fun together.” 


	2. <head> </head>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to think i'm a good writer

A month has passed since you first kissed Techie. While nothing inside Peach Trees has much of a rosy tint to it, everyday life was certainly better by a small fraction. Your days consisted of guarding Techie, as per usual, but now you were able to slowly open him up to a world beyond his computers, beyond the clan, beyond Ma-Ma.

He taught, or attempted to teach, you things about technology that you had never known; binary, coding, how data is organized pixel by pixel, a whole new language only spoken by machines. He was magical to you, with the way he typed so fast and processed an immense amount of information in mere seconds.

Incidents with Ma-Ma had gone down dramatically as well. With you there to protect him, to relay orders indirectly, or to assist when needed, she had no reason to visit his hideout amongst the routers (he was very happy when you were able to identify them as such). Yes, his cavern of wires and lights was on the way to her private quarters, but it was obvious that she was not the sentimental type, and did not make herself known unless necessary.

Which is why you immediately grew fearful when you passed her on her way out of Techie’s room. She stopped you outside the door, not saying a word, for her stare spoke volumes. Her gaze drifted down your body and back up, smirking when her narrowed eyes met yours. Ma-Ma walks off then, leaving you in a panic as you rush into the room.

Techie is sobbing into his hands as you approach, unfettered wails slipping past his lips, followed by choked gasps. It breaks your heart to hear.

You place your hands over his, gently removing them from his face as you kneel to the ground in front of him. Techie’s eyes are puffy and red, tears pouring down his cheeks as he abandons his chair, opting instead to bury his face into your chest to continue quietly. His hands grasp at the back of your shirt tightly, holding himself steady. Shushing him softly, you comb one hand through his hair, the other soothing aimless circles into his back. 

His cries simmer down into pained whimpers before he falls silent, save for a few sniffles. Techie makes no effort to move, his ear pressed above your heart. You thought he possibly cried himself to sleep, but the way his fingers flex against your back in indecision lets you know that he is awake but embarrassed. 

“Are you hurt?” You whisper, pulling away from him. Your hands move to cup his face, tilting it up to look at you as you inspect it for injuries. 

He shakes his head, shutting his eyes as he nestles his face into your left hand, “No, not physically.”

You press a kiss to his forehead, “I’m so sorry, baby. I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“She would have hurt you if you got in her way, better me than you,” he murmurs.

“Never. I’m supposed to protect you, Techie,” you sigh as you wipe away his dried tears with the pad of your thumb, “What good am I if I can’t protect you?”

“You’re… everything, you’ll always be good for me.” His smile is small, but not lacking in warmth and fondness as he looks into your eyes.

You return his smile, squishing his cheeks together as you coo, “You’re too sweet to me, you know that?”

Techie doesn’t respond, just giggles as you settle back into your normal self. You let go of his face to brush his hair behind his ears, realizing that one day you’ll need to sneak him to your Peach Trees apartment. The thought of having him in your space, being able to bathe with him and wash his clothes,  _ to erase every trace of Ma-Ma’s hold on him _ , made your heart swell with loving protection.

“Kiss me again?” He asks, a faint blush on his cheeks.

You’re more than happy to oblige, meeting his eager lips with your own. After a few chaste kisses, you nip his bottom lip, tongue then darting out to soothe the bite. You carefully push him back to where he’s propped up by his forearms, moving to straddle his waist. Techie tries to stifle a moan, but the twitch of his cock underneath you is not subtle. 

A salacious idea enters your head. Your lips begin to trail down his neck, leaving tiny bites in their wake. Nothing hard enough to leave a mark, but just enough to elicit the most delicious whimpers from him. Reaching his collarbone, you latch onto his pulse point, sucking the bitter sweat from his skin and lathing it over with your tongue.

Techie shifts his weight onto one elbow, his other hand grasping your hip tightly as he pants from your affections. You part from him with a faint - _ pop! _ -, cradling his cheek with your hand. “You okay, baby? Was that too much?”

“No, no, I liked it,” he whispers, a small smile accompanying his flushed face.

You bite your lip, your free hand tracing down his sternum and over his stomach until it reaches the end of his shirt. Pushing up the fabric to expose the waistband of his pants, you’re met with the wonderful sight of a ginger happy trail, contrasting beautifully with the paleness of his skin. You hook your finger in one of the belt loops, giving a soft tug, “Can I…?”

“Uhm, uh,” Techie stammers, “Uh, yes! Please…” 

“Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?” You kiss the tip of his nose, then another tender kiss to his lips. He nods, breath heavy from anticipation.

While undoing the button and zipper to his pants, you slide down to straddle his legs, getting comfortable for what you were about to do. You lean down, peppering feather light kisses against the softness of his belly, working your way down to where the hair disappears under his pants. Nuzzling your nose into the red curls, the natural scent of him filling your lungs, you smile to yourself when you hear his breath hitch. Next, you focus on his hip bones, biting and sucking bright purple bruises into his flesh. He whines wantonly underneath you, hips faintly thrusting into your touch.

The bulge in his pants presses incessantly against your chest, growing with every bit of friction it feels against your tank top. You decide to finally stop teasing, sitting up and grabbing the sides of his trousers, “Lift your hips for me, please.”

Techie bites his lip and allows you to easily pull the garments down to his thighs. His cock springs free, bobbing lightly against his stomach, tip bright red and swollen as it leaks precum. Your mouth waters at the sight, but that will have to wait for another day. You don’t want to overwhelm him too quickly.

“Poor baby,” you coo, leisurely beginning to stroke his shaft, smearing precum, “All achingly hard from my teasing.”

His face is flushed, mouth opening and closing but with no sound coming out. It was not the reaction you were expecting.

Your hand stops at the base, head tilting in concern, “Everything alright?”

He nods frantically, but stops, shaking his head instead. “Sorry! Uh… it’s just, Ma-Ma has done this before…”

Anger flares red hot in your chest at that, “She’s touched you?” You hiss, raising to sit again.

He winces at that and your bravado falls, smothering your fury until you could release it later. “Sorry, baby, sorry,” you murmur, voice falling into a soft tone. “She’s touched you?” 

“Uhm yeah, for the last few years or so.”

“Why?” You question, more so questioning her motives than him.

“Keep me loyal, I suppose,” he says, “She’s the only one I’ve ever had contact with. Before you, that is.”

Your anger returns full force at the same time your heart shatters in sorrow. Words can’t describe the immense surge of protective feelings that wash over you. Yes, you had been hired to protect Techie, but you never expected that you’d need to protect him from his own boss. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“Not necessarily… just something other than this?” He offers.

Brows furrowed, you contemplate how far you should go today. If he has never been touched like this, in a positive way, going further might be too much. “Are you sure?” You ask.

“Please,” he whispers, “Please make me feel good.”

_ He needs you _ , you remember, thinking back to when you both confessed your feelings,  _ he wants you to take care of him _ .

You begin stroking his cock again, for his erection had softened slightly at the mention of… her. Taking a deep breath, you remind yourself to not get too carried away, to gauge his reactions and make sure he’s okay. With that at the back of your mind, you lean back down and lick a slow stripe from his base to the tip.

He shudders, hand clenching into a fist against his stomach as he mutters out, “God, yes…”

Taking a hold of his hand, you guide it to your hair, asking him to keep it out of your face. 

You take the head of his cock into your mouth, new drops of precum beading on your tongue. Techie to bucks his hips, his hand tightening in your hair as he mewls. You hollow out your cheeks, sucking lightly as you take more of him into your mouth. You then bob your head, taking him further back into your throat each time.

Using your hands to keep his hips from accidentally choking you, Techie’s moans become louder and more desperate as you coat his shaft in saliva. You take all of him, lips meeting his pubic bone; the sensation of him filling your throat makes you groan. Nails imprint small red crescents into his skin as you blink back tears. His head falls back, mouth parted as a needy whine resonates through the air around you.

You begin to bob your head again, taking the entirety of his length each time. Saliva dribbles down your chin, but that doesn’t hinder you, not with the way Techie writhes under the heat of your mouth, the way his hand pulls carelessly on your hair. The vein running alongside his cock pulses lusciously against your tongue and you lovingly trace it with every descent. 

His fist tightens in your hair again, though it is accompanied by him telling you that he’s close. You know it too. You could see the way the muscles in his stomach were spasming, and feel the tight twitch of his cock on your lips. Slipping down again, his cum shoots into the back of your throat, and he wails wildly upon release.

You free him from your mouth, with a few obscene slurping sounds, wiping your chin from the back of your hand. Techie is panting, trying to regain his breath as you tuck his now softening member back into his pants. You move forward to straddle his hips again, grabbing onto his biceps and helping him to sit up, chests pressed together. Sweat gathers above his brow and the edges of his face, dampening the already slick hair. 

“Feel better?” You ask with a teasing lilt to your voice.

His eyes meet yours, alight with joy and the remnants of lust. Then his face is pressed against your chest, arms looping around your back to pull you into a tight embrace. You smooth your hands down his back, smiling to yourself as he murmurs countless ‘thank you’s against your skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh, so who wants porn?


End file.
